Love is in the Air
by Bobbina
Summary: Otis and Abby are dating! A newcomer comes to the barnyard and helps them build their relationship, but what is following her that may put Otis and Abby's realationship to the test?
1. Beautiful Day

This is my first story guys so I hope you'll like it. OBBY 4EVA! :P

"More apple crumble Abby?" Otis asked. "Aw, thank you Otis." replied Abby.

It was a beautiful day at the barnyard. Duke, the know-it-all dog was trying to herd the sarcastic sheep, unfortunately failing at the attempt, Pip the wise cracking mouse was attempting to woo Bessy, the bossy yet sassy cow. Bessy flicked the lovestruck mouse in the air as he made a wolf whistle while gliding. Pig the big, pink pig was in the barn feeding his pet skunk, Skunky a delicious treat he made himself, Freddy the ferret was attempting to resist eating his best friend Peck a naive little rooster. Otis and Abby were under a big, shady tree near the barn.

Abby and Otis have gone steady for a couple of days since they last confessed their feelings for each other. They both wish of the day that they will be closer, so far it was a dating relationship. Under the tree they were enjoying a nice, romantic picnic together, talking to each other and explaining about their lives.

Abby found out a lot more about Otis and his father. "I never really knew a lot about my parents, only that they died when I was really small." Abby explained, looking down with a hurt expression on her face. Otis felt sorry for his girlfriend, so he snuggled up to her and wrapped his muscular arms around her body, letting her know that she was safe. "Abby, I will not let anything ever happen to you." Otis said, staring into her beautiful, blue eyes. "Oh, Otis" Abby giggled as Otis gave her a nice, long kiss that seemed to last forever.

It was nearly night time as the barnyard were preparing to go for the barn for the usual partying for the night. Duke was outside the house when the farmer came out and ave him a scratch under his neck. "Don't worry Duke, I'll be out for a while to get some groceries, I'll be back." The farmer then climbed into his red truck as he drove off into the distance.

Duke went and told the rest of the gang that the Farmer was going to the store. Otis wanted to continue the night barn party but got worried that the farmer may come back at any time. Otis asked Pip to call one of his friends to keep a lookout,so Pip grabbed his cell phone and called his , Wally the Owl. Ten seconds later, Wally came swooping down and perched on the top window of the barn, with binoculars in the wings, ready for lookout.

"Shall we?" Otis asked Abby in a flirtatious manner. "Sure." Otis and Abby linked arms as they entered the barn, followed by many other animals . The DJ was playing a variety of songs and animals were on the dance floor, playing pool with Duke, all having a ball. Otis and Abby danced together on the dance floor with everyone whooping and cheering them on, it was truly a night to remember.


	2. Zoe's Accident

**Hi Guys, this is my 2nd chapter so I hope you like it! :P I added a special suspense to it to give it an extra kick! :P lol!**

Meanwhile somewhere else near the town, a little wolf was running for her life from a pack of both vicious wolves and coyotes. This little cub had dark brown fur with light brown fur on the underbelly, tips of her tiny paws and the tip of her tail, she many looked like any wolf, only that she had the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Her name was Zoe. (**I don't think that wolves have blue eyes, she has blue eyes cause she's special ;P)** She also possessed unique abilities that were to die for. She kept running and scurrying as fast as she could, but they were faster. At the point of collapsing of exhaustion, she ran to the road without thinking. The running made her ears go numb so she tried to fix them as the gang were slowly approaching her.

Meanwhile...

The farmer was driving back to the barnyard when he had finished his grocery shopping. He was on the way back when he stumbled upon to roads, both that lead to the barnyard but different routes. "Hrmm..." thought the farmer. "I don't usually go that way, but it will save me some time" he said while diving to the left road. He turned on the radio as 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen played on the car. He started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and humming the song as he drove by.

Zoe was failing to fix her ears as all she heard were fuzzy sounds low footsteps dashing towards her. She thought as though she might give up,but then the gang turned tail and scurried off into the distance. Zoe was confused so she began healing her ears as she heard a faint sound coming closer and closer. She finally achieved her goal, she could hear again. The sound of a car's horn startled her, but an early injury prevented her from getting up, she tried to escape but it was to late, she has been hit by the car. The feel on the cold ground, unconscious. The farmer let out a shriek after he hit the wolf, another one when he saw the giant dint in his bumper, and another when he saw Zoe, bleeding on the ground. He felt like he need to do something so he ran to his truck, grabbed the first aid kit, ran back to Zoe and wrapped the bandages around her leg. A large bite mark caught his eye on her front leg that made him realize he can just leave her there, so he wrapped up her bitten leg and carried her up to the truck.

Meanwhile at the barn...

"Woooh! The farmer's back! I repeat, the farmer's back!" shouted Wally. Everyone then turned off all the lights and music and hid inside. "What's he got there?" asked Abby. "I dunno, but we do wanna find out. Duke, go in there and investigate. Come back to us when you find out, okay?" Otis asked to Duke. "Okay boss." Duke saluted as he scurried to the house, scratching on the door. The farmer let him in. To Duke's surprise it was an animal, the farmer was treating it's wounds while Duke was sniffing around her. Zoe stirred and said "What's going on?" Both Duke and the farmer had alarming faces. "You...talked" said the farmer. "Yes." replied Zoe. "All animals talk but we prefer keep it to ourselves. But now that you know, can you promise to keep this secret, cross your heart?" The farmer just looked at Duke, who was pleading to him to keep his promise. "Cross my heart." he simply said with a heart warming smile. Zoe knew that he was going to keep his secret, for one of her abilities was to read minds. "I believe you Farmer Buyer." said Zoe. "How...How do you know my name?" said a very shocked farmer. "I know all! Just kidding! I can read minds." replied Zoe. Duke didn't seem to believe her. "Yeah? Then what's my name?" "That's easy. You names Duke, you what to be a leader, though your not really leader material, you hate this dog named Baxter and I'm really tired right now." Zoe said as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Duke was beginning to worry about the newcomer, wondering whether she may be bad news, but maybe it was because she sounded a lot like a teenager. "Duke, do you think she may be Australian?" Said the farmer. "You know, I was thinking the same thing. We may be having a teenager in the barnyard now, dear lord!" He and the farmer laughed and as the farmer feel asleep with Zoe in the basket covered with cloth and pillows.

Duke went back to others and informed them of the news with shocked faces and plenty of information. "So now the farmer knows our secret?!" screamed Otis. "Yeah, and Zoe claimed she 'read his mind' to prove that he was telling the truth about keeping it a secret." claimed a panting Duke. "Well, we'll introduce her to the barnyard and see if she can explain the full story to us." declared the barnyard leader. "We'll wait till morning."


	3. Zoe's Story

Hi yazz soz it took so long to write but I had a loooooooot of homework to do aniwaiiz this is the chapter uve all been waiting 4! :P

Zoe was curious why everyone had told her to sit and wait inside the barn, she expected the place to be nice, calm and bright, but it ended up looking like an interrogation room like on television crime shows.

Zoe felt very uncomfortable as Peck and Freddy stated at her with curious eyes, putting her on the spot. _What should I do, I didn't do anything. I've already been through enough as it is, I don't want a bunch of barn animals to question and judge me! Oh well, I guess I'll tell them the whole truth, hopefully they'll understand. _As if on queue, Otis, Pig, Pip, Duke and a very calm yet worrisome Abby entered the barn. Zoe tried to keep her cool as an angry Otis approached the table Zoe was sitting in. "So, I believe your name is Zoe, is it not?" His eyes gave Zoe a cold shiver, as if he was mocking her, like a certain coyote she knew not so long ago. "Y-yes, a-and you must be Otis, right?" He voice trembled, but she calmed down when she saw Abby's compassionate expression. Otis was sure that this wolf had a reason why she was here.

"Why are you here?" He said plainly. "Or better yet why don't you give us you full story and where you came from." Zoe raised one eye brow. "My full story? Well, okay. My mum and dad meet on the river bank in Northern Amer..." Otis rudely interrupted her. "Not THAT full story! I mean WHERE you came from." Well, my actual parents were from North America. My father was a leader of a pack of coyotes, wolves... Did you know I'm part dingo?!" She cried happily. "Get to the point." Otis replied, with a hint of annoyance in his tone, Abby just giggled.

"My dad banished a coyote who tried to over lead the pack. But my dad got hit by a car and died before I was born, my mum was already pregnant. But my mum died when she gave birth to me, it's a real shame I never knew my real parents. I ran away when I was a little kid and got captured b some people. They put me in a zoo in a dingo enclosure. I thought that the dingos were my real parents, since they treated me with respect and all, I guess thats the best thing about foster parents. After a while the told me about my real parents saying that they used to be great friends with them and all. After a while I escaped from the zoo and decided to go back home, but when I wondered around I saw a pack of stray dogs and got approached by a coyote who may have been the one my father banished. They chased me knowing that I resembled my dad and then I got hit by a car."

Everyone game from surrounding around the table to crouching and lying on the floor listening to Zoe's tale. "Gosh, I'm sorry I judged you Zoe, I had no idea." It's okay Otis, you don't need to apologize." Suddenly Abby started sniffling that caused Otis to start panicking. "Abby, Ab, are you okay?" "I'm fine I'm just overwhelmed by Zoe's story." Abby replied. "So do you know how you got your powers in the first place?" asked Duke, his voice sounded anxious but his face remained neutral. "Thats an easy one. My grandmother used to have the same powers as I do, and so did my mum. It's because it's kinda like a gene that is tossed around. It passes to a the first child of the first child. That also counts single children with out siblings and boys. I guess my powers are the reason why I have blue eyes." Otis was uneasy for a brief second. "I now get the part about powers and stuff but what I'm still struggling with is about the coyote." Zoe zoned out for a while which caused Peck to snap his fingers (or feathers) in front of her face and Freddy to grab a random bucket of water and splash her face. Zoe obediently responded and replied "I can't remember his name somehow but I do know who he looks like, all I need is a pen and paper." Freddy and Peck zoomed past the others and returned with the materials. Zoe then drew with every detail she could remember the figure that chased her. The others gasped and Pig nearly fainted at the sight of the picture. Otis was the one who had the most terrifying reaction. Every detail Zoe scratched on the paper gave him a shiver right down to his core, his most hated enemy...

_Dag._

_Oooooooooooo wats going to happen next plz review review REVIEW!!!!!!_


End file.
